Finally
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Seeing the costume Kagome is wearing for the Halloween Ball, which he will be in a same costume theme as her makes him open his eyes to what his father mention to him before. It seems his best friend since childhood is no longer the gangly looking girl but rather the most enchanting woman he ever seen in his life.


**Arashi: A request for Queen Hobbit22. It been a while since last done Sesshomaru/Kagome and feels nice doing one again. I rather enjoy this little plot really other than first with a human Sesshomaru as well.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I just own the plot and no money made off of it.**

Warming: Au-Human, ooc, fluff, language

Finally

Summary: Seeing the costume Kagome is wearing for the Halloween Ball, which he will be in a same costume theme as her makes him open his eyes to what his father mention to him before. It seems his best friend since childhood is no longer the gangly looking girl but rather the most enchanting woman he ever seen in his life.

* * *

><p>Scowling while sitting in the hard chair, Sesshomaru Takahashi feels rather impatient and wanting to move but his promise to his best friend since first grade keeps him in his place.<p>

"Are you done yet?" He calls to the close door rather curious what costume Kagome Higurashi chosen this time.

"Almost," Kagome's musical voice answers and he feels his heart for a moment skip a beat which he chooses to ignore.

Rolling his amber hue orbs, the seventeen year old closes his eyes knowing she means close to twenty minutes more or so with almost. That's one of the key points of knowing your friend so long Other than every year ever since he can remember they always dress up in the similar theme and this year will be no different.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the dressing room, Kagome bites her bottom lip looking at the Egyptian queen costume she's wearing. She hope this year she can show Sesshomaru that she is no longer the gangly looking girl she been as a child. She has grown up. With her full figure and lush lips, there been some guys at their school wanting to ask her out but there is the murmurs of she's Takahashi's girl. Which leaves he frustrated but now with her feels for Sesshomaru analyze it seems without her notice she fallen in love with him. Of course with his stepmom, Izayoi help open her eyes. She blushes thinking of the conversation as it comes to her mind.<p>

***Flashback***

"So when are you going to tell my blinded son you love him?" a smooth, sly smile appears on the beautiful woman's lips causing Kagome to nearly spit out her water staring at Izayoi wide eye while Inuyasha eating blinks before letting out a boisterous laughter.

"Sorry Mrs. Takahashi:?" She squeaks.

"You know me long enough, dear, to call me Izayoi." The woman answers giving her son a look which he struggles a little to contain his snickers. "Dear I have known that boy since he was in diapers and when his mother divorce Taisho when he was only couple of years old. He is my son despite what he says or may think.

"He's my best friend," Kagome answers, her cheeks flushing to a cherry hue.

Wiping the tears rolling down his eyes, Inuyasha adds giving a smirk. "Kagome don't be like my brother in denial. Fuck even I know you like him more."

"Inuyasha Language." Izayoi scolds.

"Sorry," He answers ducking his head before looking back at Kagome. "Seriously though do something and save me from my misery!"

"Shut up," Kagome squeaks twirling her hair between her fingers.

"I love you to be my future daughter Kagome," Izayoi adds. " I know my husband agrees and all but beg Sesshomaru to open his eyes. Sesshomaru, can be hard headed like his father. You do him good."

Kagome couldn't find an answer when she heard the familiar voice of her best friend come from the door. "Hurry up, Lunar Miko. You will take a while at the Halloween store for costumes."

"Jerk," She growls getting out of her chair waving a fist making him smirk at her while not seeing the amuse looks on his family .

***Flashback ends***

She shakes her head to get rid of the memory. She takes a deep breath before opening the door finding Sesshomaru leaning back in the hard chair when he could have sit in the softer one next to the end table with some magazines. Walking towards him and couldn't deny how handsome he looks. She can see he is relaxing not wearing his stoic mask around public.

To others he's a royal bastard who is smart but deadly. They fear hi sharp tongue and fierce temper he has. When he's around her he's playful, sweet, and even kind. Then he's not one to show that side since he is to be the future boss of Takahashi corp. which deals with computer and other items.

"Sesshomaru," She whispers shaking his shoulder making his nose scrunch up and she bites the awe ready to come out.

He opens his eyes, revealing the amber gold that sends her heart racing in her chest and breath hitch for a second. She can see the shock, appreciation, and dare she hope to say it, love as he takes in her costume. For a moment it seems he is ready to grab her and pull her aside to kiss her.

"Kagome," he whispers almost breathlessly unable to bring himself to stare away from this beautiful creature in front of him.

He watches as the angel's warm brown eyes light up in delight and rather shy like. When did his sweet friend turn into someone so beautiful? Is this been underneath his nose this whole time? Is his father's comment from earlier when he been in his study earlier seems to be coming back into mind whispering. _'Catch her and hold her while you can, son before someone else does.'_

'She's mine,' he argues back to the voice which seems to have the familiar smug laughter. 'I hope I'm not too late.'

"You make a wonderful queen," He said feeling himself drown into her eyes. "So who will be your king?

"You mean prince consort," She teases seeing his eyes roll to the white. "You want me to go to with you to the ball that your father's company is throwing."

"Hn," He hums feeling his heart racing faster as she turns on her heels to go back to change into regular clothes.

He lets her drag him to get a Pharaoh's outfit before pointing out teasingly an Egyptian slave one which left his blood boiling. He gulps fighting the urge to blush. He wants to kiss her. He wants t to touch her. Anything and its leaving him more confuse than anything else. The thing he notices and makes his teeth grind is the fact men seem to be flirting with her and its making him want to snarl. He struggles to fight it off and pays for their costume before they leave. They will have to get ready for the party anyways. It's not like he will do something so impulsive like kiss her and growl out mine at the party, right?

The party is in full swing, but Sesshomaru isn't in a festive mood. His eyes narrow into slits seeing Naraku flirting with Kagome. He can see that vile snake's hand trailing further down her lower back while going steadily lower. For a moment, he could have sworn he seen an uncomfortable look appearing in her eyes. The punch cup in his hands cracks under his tighten grip.

"Dude quit being an idiot and go get your girl," the familiar drawl of his younger brother breaks through the haze.

"What," He all but growls that if he been a dog demon his amber eyes would have flash red.

"Kagome, she is your girl and you are an idiot for not doing anything." Inuyasha answers, giving a pointed look in the said girl's direction.

Inuyasha smirks watching his older brother all but shove his cup towards him before storming up to Kagome and Naraku. He turns her around so she is facing him. Before even thinking of it, he kisses her as all the unnoticed suppress feelings full of jealousy and love pours into the kiss.

Wolf whistles and cat calls can be heard along with the familiar voice of his father remarking, "Finally my idiot of a son realize it."

He pulls away long enough to whisper as he stares at her daze and shock look, "Mine, my sweet Egyptian Queen."

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Reviews are appreciated.<strong>


End file.
